


Peace Amidst the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Sirius, Kissing, M/M, Marauders era, Mentions of past abuse, Multi, Seventh year, pronoun changes, thunderstorm, thunderstorm comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves thunderstorms, but unfortunately his lovers do not.  So he offers them the only real thing he's got--his unfailing love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Amidst the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some self-indulgent fluff, so I'm starting off with Wolfstarbucks.

The storm was a rather fantastic one. It crept up without any real warning, a true and proper thunderstorm. They usually didn’t see them round Hogwarts—at least in the six and a half years they’d been at school there it had pissed rain and snowed them in, but this…this was new. Lightning flashed through the tower windows, thunder shaking the ancient stone walls.

James loved it. It was a fresh, spring rain. The scent of newness on the foggy breeze which whipped through the windows. The chaos of the lightning and thunder claps sent an almost electric feeling through his limbs. He wanted nothing more, right then, to be surrounded by those he loved most of all.

And it took literally one minute and forty-five seconds before his bed was invaded. Being that James had never really experienced a thunderstorm like this at school, he hadn’t realised that it would shake his lover to the core. But Sirius looked greyish pale in the soft light, fingers trembling as they scrambled for purchase.

James was attuned to Sirius though, so intensely that when Sirius moved, James moved. And when Sirius needed, James instinctively acted. So he drew Sirius close to his chest, burying his nose in the coarse curls as he held tight. “Padfoot,” he said quietly, his mouth moving right near Sirius’ ear. “Hey, are you alright?”

The eighteen year old looked very small then, far younger than teen years, and nodded, but didn’t look up from the front of James’ pyjamas. James toyed with the curls at the nape of Sirius’ neck, the rest tucked securely in the usual nightly bun.

“Is it the storm? Are you bothered by the storm?”

Sirius swallowed, then nodded again, not saying anything.

“Babe,” James said. He reached down, tipping Sirius’ chin up and he could see from the way Sirius’ eyes were, his lover was struggling. “Hey, talk to me.”

“I’m just.” Sirius swallowed. “Never mind. Merlin’s fucking pants, this is so stupid.”

“No. No it’s not stupid when my…” James stopped and looked Sirius up and down. He could generally tell his lover’s pronouns by the way Sirius moved and stretched, but with Sirius curled up like this, he wasn’t sure. “Pronouns, babe?”

“Um.” Sirius struggled, and clung tighter, thinking hard. “She, please.”

“It’s not stupid when my girlfriend is shaking,” James carried on immediately. “So tell me.”

Sirius snuffled along the front of James, reaching her face up toward the crook of his neck. “Where’s Moons?”

“Probably sleeping. You know how he is,” James muttered with a light chuckle. “Sleeps through everything.”

Sirius opened her mouth to reply, but another bolt of lightning flashed past the window, followed by immediate, cracking thunder. She whimpered and shook her head. “Can we go to Moony’s bed?”

“He’s going to hex you into next week,” James warned, but he was already climbing out of his bed, keeping Sirius tucked in close as they padded across the room to Remus’ closed curtains. James hissed, “Moons? Awake?”

“With all your racket?” Remus answered grumpily.

Sirius let out another whimper, then launched herself in between the curtains, and quick as a flash was tucked under Remus’ covers, pushing her body against Remus’ tightly. The werewolf snorted in slight irritation, and shifted so his arm came round her. The pair shuffled to the side so James could sandwich Sirius between them, and Remus let out a sigh.

“Want to talk about it now?” James asked. He reached up, toying with the bobble on her bun, then tugged and let it loose. He carefully drew his fingers through her hair. “You know we’ve got you.”

Sirius let out a long, slow breath. Her voice was hoarse, caught in her throat, but she carried on with the two of them holding so tight. “I was six. Reggie and I were rowing, and he was just being such a brat, and my mum wouldn’t stop him. I mean, I didn’t know better, we were both so young. And I told her I was running away to live with Muggles and didn’t want to be a wizard anymore.”

James swore under his breath, and held tighter.

“It was storming a lot like this. And I thought she’d just come after me, you know? Because I was being ridiculous. I stepped outside, and she had Kreacher spell the door shut. I had to hide in the bushes and there was lightning all over, and so much thunder. She let me sit out there an hour before the door opened. It was so…there was so much, and I thought for a while I was going to die, which is stupid now but…it just…I can’t help it.”

“It isn’t stupid,” Remus said very softly, drifting his hands up and down Sirius’ spine. “It isn’t at all, I swear. I’m…I don’t love them either.”

Sirius’ head snapped up, eyes wide, and her lips curved into a firm O. “You…?”

Remus shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Big bad werewolf is afraid of a little thunder. But…there was a bad storm the night of the first full moon. And it was really bad. And I had to be out in this shed all by myself and I just wanted my mum. I was crying and I promised to be good, but they wouldn’t let me out. I didn’t totally understand then, you know? I was still really little and I didn’t get what was happening. So…” Remus trailed off with a shrug.

James felt his heart hammering against his ribs, aching—bleeding—for the pain his lovers felt. He reached a long arm over and drew Remus close. “I’ve got you both,” he murmured.

Sirius closed her eyes, and when the next boom of thunder shook the walls, she barely flinched. Remus turned his body to the side, letting his head rest on top of Sirius’, and he met James’ hazel eyes which were narrow and drawn with pain.

“It’s alright,” Remus murmured. “Jamie.”

James felt the nickname course through all four limbs, and his mouth curved into an involuntary smile. There was something to be said about the husky roll of Remus’ voice saying his name. There was nothing like it, really. “Moons.”

Sirius murmured something under her breath, but she was already nearly asleep.

James shuffled up, then over so his face was pressed close to Remus’ over their girlfriend’s head. Noses were nearly touching, and he smiled.

“Gorgeous,” Remus muttered.

Thunder hit again, and he flinched, but James drew the backs of his curved knuckles down Remus’ cheeks, and he saw Remus shiver and close his eyes, but in a good way. “Love you.”

Remus’ eyes opened, then he carefully surged forward over Sirius’ head and kissed his boyfriend gently. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I know I can’t take away the bad stuff,” James said, right up against Remus’ lips as his hand drifted through Remus’ soft curls, “but I can be here for the other stuff. And I swear every storm is going to have this from now on.”

Remus grinned, then kissed James once more before they settled back round Sirius. James kissed the back of her neck as Remus kissed her cheek. Her lips curved into a soft smile and she muttered something, snuggling deeper between them.

Eventually sleep claimed them both. The storm raged on, but in the soft bed, protected by firm arms and so much love, none of them noticed, and neither Remus nor Sirius remembered to be afraid.


End file.
